Mi peor enemigo
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Nunca pensé que sufriría más que en el día prometido, ahora si que era cierto de que Bradley no era mi mayor enemigo, si no mi pequeño hijo de tres meses, Andrew Mustang. Odio que se acerque tanto a mi teniente... one-shot


**Título: ****Mi peor enemigo**

**Pairing: ****Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: ****FMA no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de su increíble autora, Hiromu-sama ~**

El día de mi perdición había llegado, estaba muy claro. Ni siquiera Bradley me había hecho experimentar aquel sentimiento de insatisfacción, incluso aquel nerviosismo y ganas de quemar cosas como lo estaba experimentando en aquel momento. El segundo candidato a hacerme sufrir de aquella manera no era otro que Acero, siempre tenía cualquier información que restregarme (aparte de llamarme estúpido, nunca aprendió a respetar a sus mayores), haciendo que mi bello se erizara de forma considerable, pero… Esta situación era mucho peor.

- **No puedo más, Hawkeye, necesito matar a alguien – **dije de forma tan frustrada y tan sofocada que tuve que sentarme en el sofá y desabrocharme hasta la mitad de mi camisa. Ahora entendía porque los demás hombres de Central me miraban como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, (especialmente cuando andaba con alguna chica de cuartel). Aun así esto era mucho peor(o eso me quería repetir constantemente) que los comentarios del general Hakuro, del brillo "misterioso" (y constante) de Amstrong y las peleas con Havoc para lograr quitarnos alguna cita mutuamente. Me removí el cabello, esto debía acabar.

**- Debo decirle coronel que está sobreactuando. – **me gruño como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera algún tipo de treta, ¿Desde cuando yo era capaz de hacer unos planes tan maquiavélicos con tal de ganarme su atención? Por supuesto que nunca, ¿No?

- **Me ofende teniente y demasiado – **ni siquiera podía buscar las palabras concretas para respirar en paz, para sentirme bien y ser yo el que le estuviera haciendo "esas pequeñas cosas" a mi teniente primera, ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi propio hijo quien me ocasionara tanto sufrimiento? Allí estaba él con tan sólo tres meses de vida y sabiendo tratar a las mujeres mucho mejor que yo. Mi pequeño Andrew se encontraba seduciendo a su propia madre y lo peor… ¡Es que me encontraba delante! Con esa piel tan suave, con su cabello rubio dorado y ojos azabache llamando la atención de mi leal subordinada, estaba viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, después de todo había estado demasiados años con la atención en Hawkeye, especialmente si algún hombre se acercaba a ella, por eso mi pequeño Andrew Mustang, no sería la excepción. Una de sus pequeñas manos estaba sobre su pecho ¿Por qué no podía estar yo en esa situación? En mi caso, debía seducir con previo aviso a mi teniente para hacerle olvidar su papel como mi subordinada y que toda profesionalidad entre nosotros desapareciera por unas horas, pero él con tan sólo balbucear cosas sin sentido y sollozar conseguía la situación más confortante para cualquier hombre. Se escuchaba como succionaba la leche de su pecho con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que ella le miraba enternecida con una media sonrisa en sus labios. En estos momentos quemar a Envy habría sido como un tratamiento "anti- estrés", aun así como un inútil que era seguía embelesado viendo aquella escena, esperando que sus escurridizas y pequeñas manos no tocaran ninguna parte de su madre ya que por supuesto eso me correspondía a mí.

**- ¿Podría dejar de mirarme de esa manera? – **volvió a hablar Hawkeye, mirándome de reojo. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba intentando descubrir que estaba pensando, pero no sería capaz de descubrirlo, esta vez no.

**- ¿Ahora tampoco me va a dejar mirarla, teniente? – **le respondí en el mismo tono cansado y enfatizado que ella estaba utilizando conmigo. Sin duda no le daba pena y eso me hacía replantearme que si la mujer que tenía en mi cama era la misma mujer seria y responsable que tenía delante de mí.

-** Andrew necesita tomar el pecho sí o sí, no es demasiado fácil saber lo que piensa, coronel – **entrecerró los ojos mientras que yo intentaba que la saliva que estaba en mi garganta dejara de hacérseme un nudo ¡Qué mujer, siempre sabía desencajar mi tranquilidad y mis propios pensamientos! Intenté recuperar la compostura, apoyé la espalda y en el sofá y la miré.

-** No sabía que era de esa clase de persona, Hawkeye –** enfaticé. Nunca utilizaba mis armas de posesión y seducción con ella, hacerlo me supondría un disparo en la cabeza, pero esta vez me iba a arriesgar, iba a dedicarle mi preciada sonrisa que utilizaba para las nuevas cadetes, además de mi gran soberbia. Crucé las piernas y alcé los brazos por encima del sofá – **Debería tener en cuenta su edad, aunque se conserve también no puede tener ese tipo de relación – **mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, esperaba mi victoria como si aquella conversación se tratase de una partida de ajedrez la cual jamás había jugado con ella. Pero estaba claro, no iba a permitir aquella relación en mi presencia y sobretodo aquella dulzura de mi teniente primera que no iba dirigida a mí.

**- ¿Disculpe? Creo que se ha vuelto loco, coronel – **me respondió frunciendo el ceño, alzó a Andrew y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda – **Su poco intelectual está superando a su inutilidad – **dijo de forma mordaz.

**- Es posible, pero incluso un inútil como yo necesita cariño – **sonreí con ironía y realmente era así.

**- ¿Se está escuchando? Está viendo a su propio hijo como una amenaza. – **sus palabras parecían las de una persona sorprendida en cambio en su rostro no se veía ningún tipo de asombro, se levantó y depositó al bebé en el moisés***** que teníamos en el salón, poco después se dio la vuelta y me miró con los brazos cruzados.

**- Es mi peor enemigo – **supuse que mi sinceridad le habrían dado ganas de abofetearme, una pequeña curva apareció en su frente, pero en pocos segundos desapareció. "_Tan neutral como de costumbre"_

**- Roy – **me llamó. En pocas ocasiones solía utilizar mi nombre, debía ser la situación muy extrema para que tuviera que decirlo. Dirigí mi mirada sobre sus ojos rojizos, realmente no sabía que estaba buscando, pero me intrigaba sus propios pensamientos – **A pesar de que yo sola puedo hacerme cargo del bebé, yo sola no pude engendrarlo – **comenzó a decir con tranquilidad – **Andrew, es tanto mío como tuyo, **_**Roy –**_ volvió a repetir mi nombre – **Además, eras tú el que deseabas un hijo.**

**- Porque así Havoc no te tendría en su lista de "novias que quitar al coronel" – **me defendí de forma estúpida, había cavado mi propia tumba al decirle aquello.

**- ¿No crees que eso es demasiado infantil, incluso para ti? **

Me reí ante sus palabras, era cierto, desde que la había conocido lo único que había querido era un acercamiento con ella, poder sentir su deseo de estar a mi lado y su forma de dejarse la piel por mí. Siempre había aspirado a ser Führer, pero siempre también había aspirado a Hawkeye, por eso Andrew había nacido.

**- Tienes razón… Perdóname.**

Pude ver como su rostro se relajaba y sus labios se ensanchaban en una suave sonrisa, de las pocas que ella solía dedicar a nadie, si pensaba en frío la situación realmente era vergonzoso lo celos que tenía hacia mi propio hijo. Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella.

-** Nunca había pensado que podría perder la cordura más que Hughes con su familia – **me reí, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla – **Aunque no creo que se pusiera celoso de Elysia-chan.**

**- Lo dudo, él compartía el mismo sentimiento tanto por Elysia como por Grazia – **sentí como seguía tensándose con el contacto de mi mano en su mejilla y me hizo sonreír, a pesar de eso me miró – **Aunque… has declarado a Andrew tu enemigo antes de que pudiera defenderse, sólo necesita atención.**

**- Yo también la necesito.**

**- Coronel, no sabía que su grado de celos era tan grande – **pensaba pone mi mano en su cintura, pero no me lo permitió dando un paso hacia atrás y librándose del contacto que había hecho en su rostro – **pero… realmente su inutilidad es peor.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dice, teniente? Parece que hay algo que he olvidado, su cara lo dice todo – **me crucé de brazos mirándola detenidamente, había algo en su mirada que resaltaba como un gran mal humor por todas las declaraciones que había hecho esa noche.

**- Olvidó lo más importante, que si de verdad fuera el enemigo yo seguiría siendo su aliada para cubrir su espalda.**

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante su declaración, no esperaba sus palabras, es más jamás pensaría que pudiera decir aquellas palabras que tanto nos habían unido en nuestro ámbito profesional y a la vez nos estaban uniendo más en el ámbito personal. Me acerqué a ella poniendo mi mano en su mentón.

**- ¿Jamás me dejarás teniente? ¿A pesar de que el enemigo lleve pañales?**

- **Jamás, coronel, porque su pequeño enemigo al igual que yo siempre estaremos con usted.**

"_Siempre…"_

Esa era la palabra por la que nunca la había dejado atrás, ni a ella, ni ahora a mi pequeño enemigo, Andrew Mustang…

**Fin:**

**Espero que os haya gustado, la idea surgió de una imagen que me enseño Andyhaikufma, así que este pequeño one-shot va dedicado a ella, (al igual que te debo unos guantes de Roy que aún no me han llegado x3) Pues nada Andy, que gracias por estar siempre ahí, espero que en junio nos podamos ver, te quiero~**


End file.
